


继子（中上）

by chergui_cc



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chergui_cc/pseuds/chergui_cc
Kudos: 10





	继子（中上）

他看着在球场上奔跑的樱井翔，从第一眼他们相遇到现在，他全部的目光都被樱井翔抓走了。

松本润在15岁第二性征，是因为觉醒时连续三天高烧进了医院才发现的。他是beta中的特例，他的腺体相较于群体更容易活跃，就像一座休眠火山一样。他很少会因alpha的信息素而失控而发情，即使这样，做检查时发现他依旧缺失Alpha或Omega的生育能力。

他结婚后一直很想有一个自己的孩子。他希望自己的孩子无论性别可以弥补自己这样的缺陷，他只是这样看着，都会让自己感到满足。

樱井翔记忆中与他第一次见面是在院长办公室，事实上并非如此。樱井翔打完群架后会在街头乱走，别人称他那是“耀武扬威”，实际上他是饿了，又不想回去挨骂，可他身上没有钱，只能用走路消磨自己的饥饿。

松本润曾经是圈里很有名的音乐制作人，爆红时需要全副武装出门。那天他下班回家时，看到了这个穿着大了两个号的男孩子，他看起来一点也不像亲戚家的外甥，脸上写满了不屑和锐利而不是孩童的稚嫩，这些表情至少不应该出现在一个不到自己胸口高的孩子身上。

他像是拿血迹泥土斑驳的衣服故意撞在了松本润身上，宛如挑衅似地不满地啧嘴。

松本润是一个很在意衣着外表的人，他反感一切莫名碰他摸他的动作，可他不至于和小孩子较劲，于是走进了便利店里。

天公很不看时机地下了场大雨，无奈躲雨的两人又相遇了。樱井翔面无表情地看着窗外，忽然一只手伸了过来，他下意识地抬手将那手里的东西打掉了。

“……”

是个包子。他有些后悔却直勾勾地盯着它。

27岁的松本润还保留着一些男孩的脾性，一言不发地转头走掉了。

那是他们之间第一次相遇，樱井翔当时在想，他伤害了一个陌生人的好意，还是一个一眼看穿他的陌生人。

后来松本润再一次见到他时是在福利院，他穿得与这里格格不入，高领毛衣和长风衣，手工定制的皮靴，就连胸针都是手工雕刻的。他看着这个毛头小子，不是嫌他脏和没教养，而是在担心这个孩子今天有没有吃好饭。

于是他便将无家可归的樱井翔带回了家。

他与先生的婚姻关系几乎是互不干涉，除了养孩子之外，先生在外做生意，他每天都在做音乐，两人交集很少。但先生在养孩子这一点上与松本润观点很合拍，他很喜欢樱井翔。他们需要的不是惹人怜爱的小孩，而是可以适应他们这样家庭，可以快速成长的孩子。

最开始松本润只是在考验樱井翔，他接触过许许多多的音乐家和歌手，想要摸清这个人的性子，需要软硬兼施。樱井翔和他闹，他便以柔克刚，樱井翔挨揍的时候，他又十分冷硬。樱井翔的樱字很难写，起初樱井翔连5秒的耐心都没有，可是随着他的引导，他开始耐心地，一笔一画地写自己名字。

辅导樱井翔学习大概是松本润这辈子做过的最需要耐心地事情。

送他进私立完全是自己的主意，他认为樱井翔应该和上流社会的小孩生活在一个圈子里——这是教他改变性子最直接的办法。但他还是大意了，他以为樱井翔会接受这样的环境，直到他接到教导主任的电话。

他又气又恨，从来没有发过那么大的火。他苛责手下办事不当甚至工作疏漏时都没有这么生气过，他的心血宛如在那一瞬间付之一炬。他恨樱井翔没有分寸，他恨自己为什么要送他进这样的学校来受罪，他自己很擅长处理各个社会层次间同事或伙伴的工作关系，这从没让他觉得困难。可是樱井翔不同，他是被迫从暴力和阶级下生长至今的，他对上流社会打扮的人有着天然的厌恶，就像第一次他撞了自己一样。他将樱井翔关在储藏间里，本打算关三天的，可第一天下午他就后悔了。

松本润对樱井翔的关怀中，担心和教导更多，而不是严苛。

樱井翔打了某个议员的外孙，让他几乎是顷刻间从音乐制作人的神坛跌落。于是他不得不去朋友的传媒公司，从0开始接触媒体。

先生借高利贷这件事，算是松本润意料之中的事情。他发现先生逐渐对樱井翔的事情不管不问、冷嘲热讽，其实对他来说，先生在与不在都无差。可是他看得出来，樱井翔和先生出去的时候洋溢的笑容是发自内心的，他对家庭是渴望的。

那松本润怎么能让这家庭破裂呢。

他以为先生偿还贷款为由要他回家庆祝樱井翔的高中升学，他知道樱井翔喜欢音乐——这是让他十分高兴的地方，他托供货商同事从德国专门买了一整套音响送给樱井翔，他想让樱井翔在新的环境变得自信，按照他喜欢的方式生活，包括樱井翔第一次染了头发，包括他为做Noza助理打了耳洞，那是他第一次获得家庭之外的肯定，是他第一次找到了自己热爱的东西。

樱井翔成长的速度比他想象中还要快，且十分懂事，这让他更想留住这个弥留的家庭了。

他醒来时松本润在给Noza打电话，他只一听便知道了。他看着周围雪白的墙壁便明白，樱井翔大概什么都知道了。他有些难过，他有发情期这件事不足以击中他，可是因为他要樱井翔放弃自己的梦想，令他心如刀绞。

他看着大人模样的17岁男孩，他的男孩，心里忽然有些犹豫了。他想要的是樱井翔快乐地生活和成长，而不是让他负担自己的烦恼。以他的角度，樱井翔是很有潜力成为职业歌手的，如果遇到有缘的东家，一定能大卖。

他这样做无异于是在终结一个未来音乐家的音乐路。

我的男孩，请你不要长大。你还有大把青春年华可以用来享受，你还有太多人生的风景没有见过，成年人的世界很乏味，请你不要进来，请你留在原地吧，stay gold，留住你最美好的年华。

松本润身体好转后，他们回了家。医生嘱托松本润必须在家静养一周，可他三天不到就回去工作了。

樱井翔最近也变得忙了起来，有时也会很晚回家，理由是“在同学家学习”。

松本润发现他将自己送的音响收了起来，他偶尔会整理樱井翔的房间，发现小黄书也不会过问，他看着桌面上的复习资料和樱井翔的演算草稿，这本应该是他作为家长最希望看到的，可松本润的心却空落落的。

他们很难坐在一起吃一顿晚餐了。樱井翔经常三两口吃完便上楼学习，他甚至还来不及问樱井翔两句关于学校的事情。

后来樱井翔将头发染了回去，安静地坐在餐桌上吃饭不多言一句。

直到有一天樱井翔晚归，松本润想拦住他聊聊学校的近况时，才发现他身上挂了彩。

松本润有些怒火，问道：“你去哪了？”

“同学家。”

“樱井翔。”松本润第一次叫了他的全名，他严厉的样子有些可怕，“再说一遍，去哪了？”

“……以后不会再有人来家里找麻烦了。”

“你说什么？你又出去打架了是不是？”松本润提高了声音。

“在你眼里我是不是只会打架？！你是不是以为，我整天就在外面惹是生非？”樱井翔第一次喊了出来。

“你知道那都是什么人，就敢去挑事？”

“我当然清楚，我就是从那里长大的，我跟他们一样，在你眼里都是‘那种人’。”樱井翔吼完最后一句将筷子拍在了桌上，转头上了楼。

松本润坐在桌前久久不能动弹。

他后来想找樱井翔说清楚，可是樱井翔却十分生气似的，一段时间内都不愿冷静听他说话了。松本润心乱如麻，他满脑子都是樱井翔说的那句话，可他不知道该如何向樱井翔解释，毕竟无论什么方法都不奏效。

他甚至三心二意到忘记带第二天的会议材料，刚准备回家就被好友社长拦了下来。他拿了松本润的手机，噼里啪啦地发了一条消息出去，松本润一看，“我的东西忘带了，你能帮我送一趟吗？润”，收件人是樱井翔。

松本润瞪了他一眼。斥道：“他在上课！”

樱井翔找到公司时松本润已经开始开会了。出来迎接他的是一个高大英俊留着一头卷发的男人，他看到樱井翔便挥了挥手，“你就是翔君吧？我是松本润的好友兼社长小栗旬，松润在开会，我带你进去。”

小栗旬拍了拍樱井翔的肩，搂着他进了公司。

他们来到一间半透明的会议室门口，磨砂装饰遮掩了部分内部的场景，松本润坐在会议桌前，桌上铺满了各种资料，他和演示者在激烈争斗，表情严肃又紧张。

“有在好好工作呢。”小栗旬装作查岗的样子“自言自语”道。

“这家伙去年年底总是这么拼命，不知道的还以为欠钱了呢。今年让他病好了再来，怎么也不愿意。”

“他呀，就是心直口快。总是因为说话得罪别人，如果不是我兜着底，知道他什么意思，他早就和组员闹翻咯。”

“翔君还在上课吧？不好意思耽误你时间了，材料给我就行，让司机送你回学校吧，抱歉啦。”小栗旬面不改色地说道。

松本润开完会后看到了办公桌上自己忘掉的材料，心里瞬间就软了下来。樱井翔的行动明明是处于好意，可是自己总是在感动感谢担心害怕的感情之中选择最情绪化的处理方式，他时常晚归，以及z自己最近情绪一直莫名低落，如果再多一些耐心，便不至于出口伤人。

又是一年春夏秋冬，距离樱井翔考大学又进了一些。现在应珍惜与他的这段时光，趁他还需要在自己撑开的伞檐下避雨。

松本润提前下班，打算认真准备晚餐犒劳辛苦的高三生。

于是他从6点等到了8点，又到11点，零点的报时响起后，松本润再也坐不住了。他相信小栗旬不会说任何刺激樱井翔的话，于是他问了樱井翔曾经带来家里的好友，对方表示他一早就回去了。他有些紧张，因为自己对樱井翔最近具体去了哪里做了什么都一无所知。

他联系小栗旬，自己很少用手机的追踪定位，他给樱井翔的手机和自己的登录用户挂在了一起，在对方手机上可以查看自己的定位。即使关机，也会自动记录最后一次连网的位置。接着他拿了钥匙就出了门。 

他把车停在樱井翔最后出现的停车场，脚步越走越快，夜晚愈发寒冷，他也愈发焦急。

他大声呼喊樱井翔的名字，可是周围仍旧寂静一片。忽然，他被脚下的东西绊了一下，一低头，是樱井翔的手机。

松本润瞳孔骤缩，一个电话打了进来。在接起电话的前一秒，他仿佛过了一世那么久。但好在是好友社长，对方提供了一条重要消息，樱井翔在车上问过xx工厂怎么走。

那里距离松本润现在的位置有半小时车程，樱井翔只可能是想要从这里出发，可被对方的人先一步盯上了。来不及多想，松本润只能只身前往了。

若是让自己找到了，松本润要关他10天，不，1个月禁闭，让他哪里都不许去，即使不上大学不去考试，也不能再允许他四处乱跑了。

松本润到工场时，内部漆黑一片。他不知哪里冒出来的杀气，拎着工场门口四散的钢管，一脚踹开了铁门。

他一直认为用手段和钱的方式能摆平就绝不动手。樱井翔说的对，他从心底里鄙视只会动用暴力的人，可樱井翔对他来说怎能简单地归类到“某一类人”之中呢。

铁门轰隆一声倒下，震起一片尘土。

樱井翔前些日子循着从前在福利院的熟人找到了当时被他揍得满地找牙的山本，山本混的竟然还不错，在龙口组的少主底下当二把手。樱井翔对这些社会底层的暴力团摸通二脉，没想到山本还记得他，明明比他大却仍旧一口一个大哥地叫着。

樱井翔向他保证如果处理掉这些人，他愿意暗里帮助山本的少主一把，就当偿还这个人情了。但山本并不愿意，他表示是樱井翔给他野蛮粗鲁地人生“上了第一课”，才有了今天的自己，自感有恩情要还。

就在樱井翔和松本润吵架后的那晚，山本给他传话说先生似乎就在这个工厂附近，可这里不属于他们的区域。樱井翔思量前后，即使松本润如此厌恶自己暴力的过去，这件事他也必须做完。

他是在半路被截上车的。与他猜想的不错，先生被暴力团抓了起来，想要这对父子今天在工厂拿命偿还。他看到先生灰头土脸，完全没了往日的光鲜时，竟然不知是恨多一些还是可怜多一些。樱井翔受了伤，因为他不想再用武力解决问题了。

不知是谁报了警，警笛想起时吓得暴力团四处窜逃，先生不知是被带走还是逃走了，也不见了踪影。

松本润来的时候樱井翔正躺在地上发呆。他完全忘了时间这件事，不知道已经过了零点，也不明白他长时间不回家松本润会有多着急。不过今天他的确没有说自己要晚归的事……

他在黑暗中借着掉在旁边的手电筒发出微弱的光线，看清了松本润着急的脸，他以为他会想国二那年一样打自己，没想到松本润一把抱住了自己。他听着松本润带着哽咽的声音又难过又开心，他思索着还是不要将先生的行踪说出来，可这样对松本润太不公平了。

樱井翔手指滑过松本润的眼角，沾湿了指尖。他听不清楚松本润在说什么，他太累了。他有些不爽，他只尝到了松本润曾经负担的几分之一而已。

“我不是早就告诉过你，这种事情你少来插手，你……”

他勾住松本润的后颈吻了上去。

樱井翔就像小时候第一口尝到桃子的味道一样，因为汁水饱满，他一口接着一口将桃肉吞入腹中，又因为吃得太快觉得不够满足，所以将剩下分给其他人的也想尽数吃下。所以他格外没有分寸，含着松本润的嘴唇像要将他吃掉一样，他的脑子里完全没有伦理二字，全都被思念和心动充满了。他的两条胳膊钳制着松本润，生怕自己稍有放松被松本润溜了出去。

松本润被吻得缺氧，无论怎样推他拍他，樱井翔始终不肯放手，他几乎将他推倒在地上，动作就像一条打算开始进食的狼一样。

松本润终于察觉到不对劲，他的大腿被什么东西顶住了。他伸手一摸，樱井翔闷哼一声，身形一抖。

他震惊地推开了樱井翔，难以置信地看着他模糊的脸。

可是樱井翔被松本润的手一摸整个人仿佛将要沸腾的开水忽然关了火，热量被困在水里四处顶撞乱窜，他努力咬紧牙关才控制住自己没有继续做伤害松本润的事情。

“回家吧，这是最后一次晚归了，我向你保证。”

那之后松本润不知是自己的原因，还是樱井翔故意，他总能见到樱井翔洗完澡围着浴巾就出来的样子。他不是一个能被Alpha左右的Beta，他可以从信息素的牢笼之中逃脱出来，这大概是上天对他生理缺陷的弥补。

抛开这些，樱井翔已经从13岁的小个子身板，几乎与他齐平的身高，他的后背还有曾经为了松本润挡刀留下的疤痕，从来听不到他讲一句痛。

他们是法律承认的养父子关系，这是不可能逾越的一道道德界限。樱井翔没有父母的概念，但松本润不同，他很清楚自己对樱井翔来说的地位。

于是他想变得苛刻起来，让自己看起来更严厉让樱井翔有所畏惧，但他一看到樱井翔懂事乖顺地样子，这些架子又端不起来了。

樱井翔考试前夕，学校为了让紧张备考的学生们放松情绪，与其他学校联合举办了一场足球赛，他报名后带着校队杀进了决赛。决赛当天他邀请松本润去观赛，是非常正经足球联赛。

松本润为了防晒遮风，从头到脚只有脖子和耳朵露在外面，他和一众人近中年的学生家长坐在一起，即便如此，他也显得耀眼又出挑。松本润明白青春期的冲动，只要放置一段时间便会自己消失。最近他故意冷落樱井翔，他认为他需要一些思考的空间。

他看着球场上全身心拼搏的樱井翔思绪万千。他无法预料到樱井翔的成长，包括他坐在这里看他踢球这件事。他起初并没有对樱井翔寄予厚望，松本润想的只是抚养一个健康的孩子长大，看着他的成长，可以用来弥补自己身上缺失的一些东西。譬如说他的青春期没有这样活力旺盛，没有三五成群的伙伴，也不是孩子王。他认为青春年少就应当挥洒汗水，无论是学习或是球场，这样才算真正地活过了这一段宝贵时光。松本润也热爱特立独行，他并不缺乏自信，可他没有像樱井翔这样尽情地活过。

在这个信息素主宰的世界里，感受不到信息素，虽是安全平稳的，但终归和大众脱离。

他的目光情不自禁地追着樱井翔，他想感受的热烈全部从他的男孩身上散发出来了。

球赛结束，樱井翔的校队大获全胜，他的同伴将他围起来兴高采烈地庆祝。樱井翔大笑着，午后的阳光穿透的发间，他甩甩头发，汗珠便随他动作飞了出来，他捋起刘海的样子骄傲又帅气，这时他向松本润看来，松本润忽然心脏漏跳了一拍。

樱井翔的动作吸引了其他人的注意，大家都看向观众席的松本润。

“那是你的远方表哥？”

“是我爸爸。”樱井翔向松本润招了招手，他向他跑去，想要将他介绍给自己的同学。

松本润只得摘下口罩和墨镜，樱井翔从来没有称呼过自己爸爸，甚至松本润也并不觉得他拿自己当做父亲。

似乎比起身份，樱井翔的同学更在乎松本润本人，有极少数喜欢音乐的人认出了松本润，松本润便将自己曾经是音乐制作人的事情讲了出来。他甚至讲了曾经做Noza处理时樱井偷偷录的干音，樱井翔甚至被他讲得脸红。

就在樱井翔去同学会庆祝的当晚，松本润回到家时发现家门被人打开了。他以为家里进了贼，便轻手轻脚地进屋，打算活捉现场。可谁知家里乱七八糟的现场中心居然躺着那个失踪了几乎一年的先生。

“你来干什么？”松本润手里还拿着棒球棍。

“翔都告诉我了，你们……你们去札幌找我，可我当时，当时被人追债，已经连夜逃出札幌了……不说这些了，我明白自己给这个家带来了很大的麻烦，钱已经还清了，我……我知道你们不能原谅我，我答应你们，我答应重新做人，请你们再给我一次机会……”

“这个房子被你抵押出去了是不是？”这套独栋二层是他们结婚之初一起买的，对于当时的松本润来说，这里就是他对未来下的赌注，可是现在他发现自己最大的错误就是不应该盲目开始婚姻，但若是没有婚姻，他独自一人收养樱井翔也是很困难的。

“不是，不是的，我在找当时收押的字条，如果有了字条，他们，他们就不会再来……”他唯唯诺诺的样子丝毫没有曾经风光无限的样子，有的只是一个失败且恶习缠身的伪君子形象。

“我答应翔了，要还给你们我拿走的东西，还给你这个家……”

“房产证呢？你趁我工作溜回家偷走的对吧，还要将收押条要放在家里？”松本润居高临下地看着他。

“房产证……”先生贼眉鼠眼地看了松本润一眼，“房产证要过一段时间才能拿回来，必须要画押人亲自取才行。”

“放屁。别想找借口赖在这里，”松本润一阵阵头晕，感觉身体又开始发热了，“他回来之前赶紧离开。”

“其实你很眷恋他吧？我都能看出来，哦，让你更清楚点，哪有父子间大半夜在没人的旧工厂里亲热的？”

松本润的脑子瞬间清醒，他提起来先生的衣领，骂道：“赶，紧，滚。”

樱井翔回来的时候松本润已经在卧室躺下了，客厅四处都是乱糟糟散落的文件，他简单收拾好之后就上了楼。

他担心松本润的身体，开门一看松本润痛苦地皱着眉头，似乎是非常难受。他记得医生叮嘱，beta发情与omega有所不同的是，没有相应可以用的抑制剂，而且没有明显发情症状，但会出现低烧和免疫力下降的情况。

判断发情的条件是腺体发热，温度越是烫手发情时间越长。但想解决这种问题的方式也很简单，低概率标记。若是有Alpha在身边，beta对其依赖程度越高，那么症状会相对减轻，因为需要beta自身身体同意腺体才会打开。

樱井翔没有考虑那么多，端了杯水给松本润，可他明显不想起来。

松本润按着额角，说：“你跟他都说什么了？他今天回来了。”

“我说……我要他补偿他欠你的所有东西。”樱井翔并不意外。他以摆平暴力团为代价要求先生偿还松本润，包括替他还的钱在内的所有事情，无论以什么方式。等他觉得足够了，就让他滚出视线。

“……”松本润没有把今天发生的事情告诉樱井翔。

“唔……”樱井翔靠过来时，他忽然觉得身体开始变轻，不知怎的，头痛似乎减轻了些。樱井翔将额头抵上他的，那温度烫的吓人。他摸了摸松本润的后颈，那里越来越热了。

“你发烧了，我去拿热贴来。”

松本润抬手抓住了樱井翔的袖子。

他的声音像是迷糊中的梦呓，“不要走……”

樱井翔的眼神变得漆黑混沌，他盯着松本润说，“你发情了，爸爸。你要我待在你身边吗？”

松本润其实已经无力维持道德高尚的样子了。他用仅有的力气看了一眼樱井翔，就在这一眼里，他忘了自己与他的身份。

樱井翔很早就发现自己无法通过色情制品排解青春期的冲动，他每次看的时候都会想着松本润，他觉得两个人的性爱或是产生性冲动应该是建立在感情基础上的，他能想到的，可以引起自己爱慕之心的，就只有松本润。早在他还是个豆芽菜模样的时候，他讨厌“上流人士”或者看起来很斯文的“精英男”，每次看到都想揍扁他们。可是后来他懂得了想要征服别人，拳头是不可以的，也是不够的。那时他看着举止优雅且波澜不惊的松本润总是会有奇怪的感觉，他身体的某一个部分强烈地渴望征服这个整天限制他自由的男人，看他吃瘪，弄碎他这幅淡然自若的样子。

这种渴望征服到17岁时终于变成了单纯的渴望。他和松本润共用一个浴室，每次洗澡一进浴室，松本润残留的味道就变得无孔不入地钻进樱井翔的身体，即使他清醒时拿道德伦理控制自己，睡梦里这些气息便肆意掌控，他要如何克制和抵挡？

樱井翔的滑过松本润的身体，手掌一合环住他的腰，将他抬近自己。他的嘴唇从后腰一直留连到下腹，掐他两个涨红的乳头，将他整个身子都变得潮红。樱井翔抬头时正对上松本润半睁着眼朦胧的眼神，他按住松本润的身子与他接吻。他的舌头直接滑了进去在松本润的口腔里横冲直撞，松本润躲他，于是干脆一只手卡住他的下巴迫使他抬头。

樱井翔干脆翻身压住他，另一只手剥掉他的裤子，抬起他的大腿揉捏内侧的软肉，像只豹子一样咬他的耳朵和脖子，松本润在他耳边小声哼哼，他将他的腿并拢，把自己冒着热气涨得发紫的性器插了进去，那里又软又紧，上面隔着湿漉漉布料能感受到松本润那里涨大在抵着他。

“嗯……”松本润舒服地喘了口气，他扬起下巴，没有意识地扭了扭腰。

樱井翔明白了，只有让松本润舒服起来，他才会接受自己。于是他双腿卡住松本润，向前挺直腰杆，像性交似地忽轻忽重地摩擦他的大腿内侧和性器，一手撑在松本润的脸侧，看着他因自己而充满情欲的脸。他还记得上次松本润醒来之后，对自己背他去医院这件事表示没有印象，所以他这次在心里默默地说，忘了今晚，醒来一切都还是原来的样子，爸爸……

樱井翔从内裤的边侧蹭了进去，毫无章法地乱冲乱撞，他不想弄疼松本润。

松本润半梦半醒地，这是他经历的第一个不同的发情期，身体像泡在温水里面。松本润的手掌抚摸过樱井翔的脑袋，他看着樱井翔苦苦忍耐的脸，一阵揪心的难过。

“进来。”

樱井翔愣住了。松本润从床头柜拿了瓶身体乳过来，“自己想办法，进来。”

松本润做这样宁愿自己承受痛苦也不想疼在樱井翔身上的事情已经不是第一次了。无论有意无意，樱井翔每一次都会在他心里的底线向下挖一层，那么他的底线对樱井翔而言就会再退一层。他不知道自己的底到底在哪里，但是樱井翔既然愿意挖，那他也愿意退。毕竟，痛苦会让人成长，松本润不希望樱井翔既没有快乐的童年，也没有慢慢长大用来叛逆的青春期。

Beta的身体是干涸的，不像Omega一样主动又柔软，即使樱井翔再小心，松本润还是痛的浑身冷汗。他看着樱井翔的潮红的脸颊，这大概是他的第一次，他还会……还会有很多很多次。松本润手指抚摸他布满汗水的鼻头，他觉得自己能做出最溺爱，最温柔的事情也不过如此了。

随后樱井翔抱着他双腿抽插，松本润的身体很快软了下来，那里粘腻的水声让他有些羞耻，逐渐的被一种酸麻地感觉代替，这种感觉愈演愈烈，他的呻吟已经要破口而出了。

“喊出来啊，爸爸，我想听。”樱井翔艰难地对他说。

最后，他被带进了一个仿佛漩涡的快感深渊里，还有注意到的时候，自己慢慢地陷了下去。

松本润对上一次樱井翔背他去医院的事情是有一些记忆的。只是他醒来后难以向樱井翔启齿，因为他，樱井翔腿上的冻疮一降温时不时就会发作。他趴在樱井翔的肩上，一丁点力气都不剩，只剩下“别睡，马上就到医院了”和樱井翔身上的味道了。

他渐渐转醒，已经是第二天正午了。他仔细想了想，樱井翔大概去复习了。天气越是寒冷，距离他考试的时间也所剩无几了。松本润想，他大概会以为自己发情期身体原因会忘记事情，所以即使像昨天晚上那样做自己也可以忘掉。

可是对松本润而言，他默许了自己的养子与他做爱，他也将樱井翔对他无法遮掩的欲望看得一清二楚。既然做了，那事情便不可逆转。

于是他假借出差的名义离开家里，他打算等樱井翔考完再回来。若是因为他的发情期影响樱井翔的考试，那他真真永远无法原谅自己。

樱井翔两次重要的考试，第一次是因为先生的高利贷，第二次却是因为自己。

考试当天松本润不放心，于是就等在考场门口，不过他坐在车里，樱井翔无法从外面看到他。他看着樱井翔在学生里出挑的背影，即使留足了生活费，还是担心他这两天有没有认真吃饭休息，于是在樱井翔考试的最后一天，他换了自己的车等在校门口。

过路的学生有的认出了他向他打招呼，寒冬腊月又下了雪，他连外套都没有穿。

最后一批学生走出来时，他认出了自己送给樱井翔的围巾，他整跟旁边的同学皱眉头说着什么，看到自己的那瞬间，他怔愣的表情中包含着失望，可是就在瞬间两眼一亮，向自己走来。

樱井翔在看到松本润的那瞬间，他心里所有的疑惑失望，不安愧疚都一扫而空了。那时他一见到松本润，就仿佛什么都忘了。

松本润拿出了那支去年松本润用过的录音笔，他找朋友帮他加了伴奏和后期，让樱井翔的声音变成了一首歌，这是他送给松本润的毕业礼物。

樱井翔喜上眉梢，他环住松本润的腰问他怎么不穿外套，松本润说：“等你出来。”

他的男孩兴奋地将他拉到车后座，还不等他反应就吻了上来，在他身上一通乱摸。松本润的修身毛衣被他两手撩了上去，车里开着暖风，不一会儿樱井翔浑身冒汗。他胡乱脱了衣服扔在地上，松本润也就由着他去了。

樱井翔这个年龄的男孩子对柔软的胸部总是有各种各样的幻想，他格外喜欢揉松本润的胸，尽管这才是他们的第二次，他已经轻车熟路地对那片软肉又吸又嘬，把两粒乳头吸得又红又肿。

他嫌松本润的毛衣链碍事，便自己叼在嘴里；他的手解开了松本润的裤子，伸进去揉捏那团软肉。他又拉着松本润的手去解自己的制服扣子，火急火燎地扯掉了一颗，但他并不在意，因为他也没有想要送扣子的对象。

“稳重点……唔”樱井翔扣着他的腰将他抱到自己的身上，一只手顺着大腿小腿一直下滑抓住脚踝，顺手脱掉了他的鞋子。樱井翔的手指撑开了松本润的裤腿向上抓挠他的小腿，耐性耗尽了似的将他的整条腿抬了起来搭在椅背上。

他一手抓着两人的性器在一起，另一手摸出了松本润常用的护手霜。松本润却在前座的置物箱里摸出了一瓶柱状的透明液体递给他，嫌弃他做事太粗糙。

他挤了一堆在手心里，故意似的用手掌揉搓过松本润的后穴口，激得他浑身一颤。等将后面弄得湿乎乎，樱井翔才将手指插了进去。长驱直入，顶到一点后便用手指按住抽插。前后夹击，松本润哪能顶得住这种快感。很快他便软了身体，靠在樱井翔的制服上任他摆弄了。

第二次比第一次要容易些，再加上“充足”的前戏，樱井翔抬起着他的屁股对准自己便插了进去。

“嗯唔……”松本润的手抓紧了樱井翔的肩。下身的顶撞凶猛极了，在松本润身体里横冲直撞，有时会擦过那一点，有时又会插进他想象不到的深处，可他居然这种粗暴的性爱当中逐渐感受到身体腾起的快感。

他咬紧樱井翔敞开领口之中的小片肌肤，在车上被干出声对他来讲还是太过羞耻，有时自己的车还会用来接同事，他可不想在这里留下自己性爱高潮时的呻吟。

“好痛，爸爸别咬。”樱井翔尽管吃痛也丝毫没有停下下半身的意思，“爸爸，如果你想叫，就叫给我听吧，这里没有其他人，好吗？”

“……你平时怎么不叫爸爸？…啊！”

“求你啦，叫给我听好不好嘛？”樱井翔语气绵软地撒娇，可是那根勃起的巨物冲撞的力度几乎染松本润失神。他像等糖果的小孩子亲了松本润一口，将他推到在后座上，期待的看着他。

松本润起先拿手挡着嘴巴小声喘着，后来快感越来越密集，逼得他反弓起腰手指倒扣着坐垫，呻吟便再也挡不住弥漫了整个车内。他要高潮时连脚趾都收紧，双手环着樱井翔的肩，

“啊啊——”

他忍耐不住，前面喷出了一股粘稠的白色精液。

那之后的一段时间，他和樱井翔一起度过了一段生活至今最荒唐的时光。松本润在发情期内身体敏感度会提高，他对樱井翔的信息素久而久之甚至有了反应。不仅仅是车里和床上，家里的所有地方他们都尝试过。樱井翔迷恋着他站在厨房做饭的样子，让松本润至今甚至没能做完一顿完整的晚餐。

先生偶尔会回来。想到这个人，樱井翔现在可以搞清楚自己的想法：他曾经想念和喜欢的先生已经不复存在了。帮他自己认清这个事实花了一段时间，可他还是看清这个男人只想榨干利用松本润身上的所有价值。所以，首先他想到的是将他设法赶出去，再夺走松本润。

这个男人在家时还是会吆三喝四，他还在当自己是这家的主人。平时松本润根本不会允许他坐上餐桌，有一次喝多了，他坐在桌前哭诉自己有多后悔，不应该拿家里的房子作抵押借钱，他叫松本润的名字时，樱井翔出现了。

“翔！帮我劝劝他，我不能没有他，也不能没有你……你看看后面那副画，那是我们第一次出去旅行一起做的沙画……”

他像背账目表一样开口：  
“3年前9月10日，AA小额贷款公司欠款50万，东京。  
3年前12月12日，福利7公司200万，东京。  
2年前1月14日，未向边崎制药企业按时支付违约金500万，东京  
2年前2月1日……”

“闭嘴！你懂什么，你不过就是松本润从阴沟里捡来的老鼠，和催债的人有什么区别！？”

“去年年初，你在地下赌场染上了赌博的习惯，偶然赢了一两局让你手头暂时充裕了起来。于是你放弃了公司，你认为这样比谈生意来钱快得太多。终于去年六月你把这个房子抵押了出去，到现在没有把房产证拿回来。”樱井翔面无表情地说。

“你的担保人填了润君的名字，从去年九月就开始有人去的他的公司找事，期间你没有联系过他。包括今年2月我们去札幌，你并没有跑，你就在那个事务所里，大门的门把手上没有雪，你在我之前进去的。”

“他病倒在医院，你明明看到了我通知你的短信，可你跑了。”

“你以为你做这些就能摆脱你的身份吗？不过在大房子里住了五年，真以为自己就是‘上流人士‘’了吗？”他的样子已经不能称之为“先生”了，而是一个人形的魔鬼。

“我打一个电话你就可以少一条胳膊，谁让你惹了阴沟里的老鼠？”

先生听到了楼上传来的动静，立刻改口：“小翔，我是回来认错的，我保证……”

“我可以自己卸了你的胳膊，餐桌的抽屉里放了两把刀，一把锋利，用来划开你地肩膀，挑断筋脉，避免你的血弄脏地板；一把刚硬，用来……”樱井翔知道他贪生怕死，恐怕在外面没少被这样威胁过。

“别说了！”他的表情变得狰狞，“你这么做是为了他吧，你们恶不恶心？父子乱伦，在家里乱搞，让别人知道我看你还怎么做人！”

樱井翔根本没把他的话放在眼里。松本润发情期身体状况起起伏伏，正在屋子里休息，樱井翔上楼时，先生不死心地跟着他跑了上来，被他挡在了门前。

“嘘——他发情了，我要去陪他了。请你安静。”樱井翔看着先生落败狰狞的表情，异样的狂喜喷涌上喉咙，他伸出舌头，食指浅划了一道，示意“如果多嘴，割了舌头”。

先生对松本润不可谓不爱。在结婚初期，他很疼爱松本润，他并不因松本润的身体缺陷而感到厌恶或鄙夷，反而生活平等和谐。他理解松本润想要孩子的愿望，并且也答应了收养，他们两个人都是事业心很重并且很有胜负欲的人，有可能对于家庭来讲，事业会占据生活更多的比重。所以当生意不如意的时候，他会怨恨比他还拼命的松本润，直到樱井翔的出现。他听说松本润因为樱井翔丢掉了音乐制作人的工作，终于从神坛上跌落的那一刻，他感受到的甚至不是难过而是得意，他觉得这个孩子来的正是时候。

他想拼一把事业，跟制药公司签好协议，一定能赚到比松本润更多的钱。

于是就在这时他被商业间谍偷走了方案，原本的生意顷刻间一落千丈，进口药全部打了水漂。可他想想背后的松本润，即使有樱井翔拖累他，他找到了份新工作，依旧过着自己想要的生活，他们坐在一起吃饭时，他心里十分不是滋味。赌博就是从这时候开始的。

起初是一万两万的赌，他用自己的头脑赚回来了一部分欠款，他便以为赌博可以代替拼命和心血，后来是十万二十万，再到五十万，拆东墙补西墙，最后连家里的房产都抵押了出去，可松本润此时却像看可怜虫一样看着他，明明自己的学历头脑都不输他才是。

到今天他反应过来时才发现，松本润早就离他而去了。

他恨不得撕烂这堵门，他听着里面模糊不清且暧昧的声音，心里的妒恨然他发出像怪物低鸣一样的声音。他被樱井翔查翻了老底，只能灰溜溜地走了。

山本电话告诉樱井翔，自己会加速追回借条，没有借条想要拿回房子，在暴力团内部也是比较难的一件事。

第二天，松本润和樱井翔离开了这里，住进更远的一处松本润自己名下的房子里。

他们住在一起后樱井翔发现了许多曾经不知道的松本润的习惯：他的指甲一定要修成月牙的形状；用蔬菜水果做成的泥一部分用来护肤，一部分直接吃下去；水都要喝配比好的矿物质水；晚上经常会到很晚才睡，早晨起床其实很困难。

这时樱井翔放了寒假，他有更多时间和松本润在一起了。

松本润怕冷，有时候会手脚冰凉，樱井翔便用手帮他捂热按摩，捏着捏着，他就会心猿意马，强行将他拖拽到面前。

松本润这种时候不会说同意也不会拒绝，就由着樱井翔。他的技术随着了解越来越好，时常做的松本润爽得忘我。

他拿了眼罩蒙住松本润的眼睛，几乎半张脸都被眼罩盖住；他觉得还不够，解开松本润正式场合才会穿得白衬衣，拿登山绳捆住他的手，身上还有他昨天留下的吻痕。

樱井翔隔着那层内裤的布料含住松本润的性器，他的手指沾了润滑从臀缝侵入进去，带出一手透明汁液，这时松本润嫣红的嘴唇微启，他将性器整根含进嘴里，一直吞直根部。

“唔！”两指在后穴飞快抽插，故意吸出很大的声音，松本润的后背一僵，臀瓣一抽一抽地射出了东西。

樱井翔将它们吐在手心里，看着松本润因失神而张开湿漉漉的嘴唇，胸腔一起一伏喘气的样子，他几乎就能射出来了。他扶着松本润的腰从侧面插入，由于快感而诞生的幻想，让他想将他关起来，锁起来，就像当时被领养时他限制自己的行为和自由一样。

松本润，松本润。

樱井翔的脑海里除了松本润之外再也想不起来别人了。

他赶忙解开松本润的手和眼罩，将他紧紧抱进怀里。那里迎合又谄媚，就像要吸走他的魂魄一样，想要他就这么在里面溺毙。

他们就像私奔一样，一场没有目的和意义的私奔。

樱井翔出成绩的当天刚好是他的生日，无论结果如何松本润都打算认真为他庆祝。这是大概率是他们一起过的最后一个生日，这个比自己小14岁刚刚考完大学入学考试的男孩子，给了松本润前所未有的刺激和快感，对方甚至只是轻轻一拉，他就跟着他一起掉进了深渊里。

这时松本润的电话忽然响了。他以为是樱井翔，便接了起来：“翔君？”

对面却并没有答复他的呼唤。一个约莫50岁的中年男子开口道：“请问是松本润先生吗，我是从xx福利院那里找到您的联系方式，很抱歉打扰您，我是樱井翔的生父，我们方便见一面吗？”

TBC


End file.
